Your True Colors
by catandmouse10
Summary: Color Drabbles about the relationship of Ezra and Aria.
1. Royalty

A/N: I am going to try this color challenge with Aria and Ezra. I am also going to try it, but in a different way with that new student/teacher relationship they have brewing on "Ringer." I am also dreaming up a crossover between the two shows. I have never done a cross over before so that should be fun. These will be drabbles based on Ezra and Aria's relationship and I will warn you ahead of time they will be out of order. Also when you guys leave comments I would like you to leave the color you want to see me do a drabble for next. Just the basic colors red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown, gray, black, and white. The first color is purple so you can't choose that one. Anyway, on with the story.

Your True Colors

Chapter One: Royalty (Purple)

Aria Montgomery had never really liked the color purple.

She had never looked good in that color, any shade of it looked unflattering on her. She could also remember when she was little and she asked her dad to buy her this purple pen from some store they were at. She remembered how excited she was to have it. However, a few days after it was purchased it exploded and purple ink got all over her new white shirt.

Aria's mother had never been able to get the stains out of it.

Aria would remember though that it was Alison's favorite color.

Alison had always looked really good in the color, but then again there was no color on this planet that Alison looked horrible in. Purple just seemed to work best on her. That was Aria's opinion and she was sure the other girls had different opinions but that hardly mattered now.

There was another reason Alison loved the color so much, it was because it symbolized royalty.

Alison had always viewed herself as royalty. She loved to be worshiped by the masses. Though there weren't many who actually worshiped her. She also had the power to destroy you, if she needed to. She always thought she should be treated like a princess by everyone. Her family, her friends, and especially the boys she dated.

Aria figured she never treated them like that in return and promised herself she would never act like Alison when it came to love.

She would get her fairytale ending on her own terms. Terms she knew Alison would never approve of.

Her relationship with Ezra is like a fairytale come true. They love each other and worship the ground the other walks on. They treat each like equals.

That was love was in Aria's eyes and she figured if Ezra treated her like royalty she should treat him like royalty too.

The door to Ezra's apartment opened and Aria looked up to see Ezra walking in with a couple of bags.

"Do you need help?" She asked as she began to stand up.

"No you sit there," He answered her as he placed the bags on the counter. "I have a present for you." He dug through the bags.

"What is it?" She asked him as she watched with curiousity.

"You'll see." He pulled the item out of the bag and hid it behind his back.

Aria tried to sneak a peak, but he had his hands wrapped around the item, shielding it from her view.

He sat down and moved his right hand forward. He unballed his fist and on his palm rested a purple pen.

Aria burst out laughing. "I can't believe you got me a purple pen!"

"Well hopefully this one is a better pen than the last one." He handed her the pen and she held it tightly in her hand.

"Thank you Ezra." she said softly after she had stopped laughing. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for my princess." He replied as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I only get to be your princess if you get to be my prince." Aria proclaimed.

"It's a deal." Ezra agreed and they cuddled as Ezra turned on the TV.

And the prince and princess enjoyed a magical night filled with Chinese food and TV. Mostly, they enjoyed the time they spent in each other's arms.

Just in case you're wondering the pen that Ezra got for Aria never exploded on her, maybe there is hope for the color purple after all.


	2. Happiness

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I love getting reviews, but what writer on here doesn't? So please keep sending reviews my way. Yes, white does count. I think I put it on the color list from before, but I don't remember. So the next color is yellow. Remember when you leave a review please leave a color. The colors left are red, orange, green, blue, pink, brown, black, gray, and white. Anyway let's get on with the story shall we.

Your True Colors

Chapter Two: Happiness (Yellow)

Ezra Fitz stood at the head of his classroom and paced back and forth in front of his class. The sun shined in through the window, giving the room a bit of a yellow glow.

"Now what is happiness mean to you?" Ezra asked as he stopped and turned to face them all.

Spencer Hastings quickly raised her hand. "Well happiness means a state of well-being and contentment."

"Well I didn't mean the Webster's definition of it Spencer, but thanks for that." She smiled brightly. "I want to know moments in your life that you associate with happiness."

"Well I associate my new Gucci shoes with happiness." Hanna Marin spoke up as she held a foot in the air to show off her new sparkly shoes. Shoes weren't his thing, but he could see why they made her happy. Shoes were her thing and Ezra wasn't going to lie, those were nice shoes.

"Thank you Miss Marin," He walked past her desk and his eyes fell onto the girl next to her, Aria Montgomery, the girl who had made him realize the real meaning of happiness. "What about you Miss Montgomery?"

"Well," Her cheeks started to turn pink. She never had liked being put on the spot. "Happiness to me is spending time with the ones you love." She didn't take her hazel eyes off him and he knew what she meant.

_Happiness to her was spending time with him._

"Thank you Miss Montgomery," He smiled down at her and a moment later the bell began to ring. "No homework for the weekend." He shouted as his first period class exited the classroom. He knew he would be in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Lunch time rolled around. Ezra was grading papers at his desk when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Aria standing at the door. He motioned for her to come in.

She came in and walked over to the desk in front of him. She sat down and got her peanut butter sandwich out of her paper bag.

"You know when I answered that question about happiness this morning," Aria said as she set her sandwich down on a napkin. "I meant moments like this."

"You mean the moments where you eat a peanut butter sandwich and stare at me like a creeper while I grade papers." Ezra responded.

"Yeah those moments."Aria responded to him with a laugh.

"Well any moment I spend with you makes me happy." Aria looked up at a slight blush in her cheeks.

"I feel the same exact way Ezra." Aria agreed with him before going back to her lunch.

So they both spent their lunch hour in a state of well-being and contentment.


	3. Innocence

A/N: I know I have been neglecting this drabble series along with every other fic that I have been writing that doesn't have to do with "Ringer." I am sorry about that. I really am and I promise I won't let it happen again, ever. This is the white drabble. The colors on deck are black, pink, and blue in that order. The color remaining are red, orange, green, brown, and gray. So please tell me what color you would like after these ones in your reviews. Thanks, let's get on with the story shall we?

Your True Colors

Chapter Three: Innocence (White)

He couldn't believe this was happening.

The newspaper lay in front of him on his coffee table and the headline screamed that Aria and her friends had been arrested for the murder of their friend Alison. He already knew they had been arrested the night before, but he had no idea why. He was pretty sure their parents didn't knew why either.

The phone call she had made to him the night before still haunted him. He knew she was in trouble the moment he answered his phone. All she told him was that she made a mistake and that she needed him. He wasted no time. He rushed over to the police station to be there for her.

He slumped back into the cushions of his couch and stared at the white ceiling above him. He had been up most of the night trying to figure what she meant when she said she had made a mistake.

Maybe she had worded it wrong and she had meant to say "We made a mistake." Meaning herself and the other three girls.

He didn't know and he needed to stop picking it apart, like he was the investigating officer. He knew in his heart Aria hadn't hurt Alison, let alone killed her. The way she talked about Alison it seemed anyone in Rosewood could have killed her. It seemed like Alison loved to play with fire and people did hold grudges in this tiny town.

His mind slowly wandered away from Alison and back to Aria.

How could anyone honestly believe she would murder anyone? She wouldn't even kill a fly, no joke. She had actually gotten upset when he killed a fly a few weeks ago. She told him the fly was probably bringing home food for it's fly babies and now they would go hungry.

He would have laughed, if she hadn't looked so serious. She had gotten so upset over a fly. He couldn't imagine her killing a human being, let alone a girl who had been her friend.

He got up off his couch and grabbed his newspaper off the coffee table. He walked to the window and looked down at the people walking on the sidewalk. A majority of the people down there probably thought the girls were guilty.

He crumpled up the front page of the newspaper in his hand out of anger. He threw it into his garbage can and walked away from the window. The people of Rosewood could believe what they wanted, but he believed the girls were completely innocent and nothing would shake his faith in that.

A startling thought began to go through his mind as he made his way to the bathroom. The girls were innocent and it seemed no one was even looking at Ian Thomas as a suspect anymore.

_Who did it and why?_

However, the thought that disturbed him the most came next, knocking the wind out of him.

_Would this person go after Aria too?_


End file.
